The invention relates to a bending device for two working rolls of a rolling stand having guide blocks provided in lateral roll housings for two vertically adjustable pressure-transmission bodies, on which the working rolls are supported via chocks, and having bending cylinders which are arranged in pairs between the pressure-transmission bodies and having a piston rod acting on one pressure-transmission body and a cylinder formed or held by the respective other pressure-transmission body, the pressure-transmission bodies being supported on the respective guide block in a sliding manner.
Bending devices for axially displaceable working rolls of a rolling stand of this type are already known for example from EP 0 256 408 A2 and DE 199 38 217 A1.
According to EP 0 256 408 A2, chocks receiving the working rolls are supported on a guide projection of pressure-transmission bodies arranged in pairs via a respective sliding surface arranged halfway up. A bending cylinder which acts between the pressure-transmission bodies arranged in pairs can be used to displace the pressure-transmission bodies vertically with respect to one another. In order to vertically guide the pressure-transmission bodies, guide blocks form lateral guide webs which are surrounded by the pressure-transmission bodies. Guide blocks and guide webs are covered in the support regions over their entire area by wearing plates forming sliding surfaces.
A bending device (L-block) for working rolls of a rolling stand is known from DE 199 38 217 A1 that device comprises two pressure-transmission bodies, which are L-shaped in their configuration, and interact in a pair. A bending cylinder acts to generate roll bending forces between the bodies. The pressure-transmission bodies are guided vertically while they are supported in a guide block. The guide block is covered in the regions of contact with the pressure-transmission bodies over its entire area by wearing plates forming sliding surfaces. Loading of the bending cylinders, which are set apart from one another, leads to an eccentric introduction of force into the pressure-transmission bodies. The forces of reaction from the tilting moment result, depending on the tilting direction on opposing wearing plates on the upper and lower wearing plate edge thereof, in locally limited very high pressure. The necessary plate between the guide block and the pressure-transmission bodies forms the basis of this edge effect.